


eight miles high and falling fast

by jollypuppet



Series: macaroni art and bugspray [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Romance, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/pseuds/jollypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dunno, I guess you and I are kind of considered... associated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight miles high and falling fast

**Author's Note:**

> Winter wanted some camp!AU, and I thought now would be as good a time as ever to step away from the other 'verse and take a good look at it.
> 
> So, here you go! To have something on the table, here's camp counselor!AU and such.

It's ten o'clock when everybody's finally in their cabin and at least being quiet.

Stiles leans back in one of the recliners in the recreation room and sighs tiredly. He's suddenly really glad that he didn't get saddled with cabin patrol like Erica and Isaac and Boyd did, because now he can actually relax a bit, and even with Scott and Jackson arguing about something not too far from him, it's a lot quieter than it has been.

Lydia's leaning against the pinball machine and talking quietly with Danny, and Allison's already run outside to buy her friends sodas from the flickering machine outside, and Stiles crosses his legs, drinking in a sort of finality of the day that's really relaxing.

He hears Derek behind him before he feels the hand on his shoulder. "So I heard someone tried to start a glue fight earlier." Stiles laughs dryly and Derek rounds him, collapsing into the armchair next to him. He doesn't look any brighter than he did that morning, but then again, Derek doesn't have a reputation of looking bright. He normally has to remind himself not to scowl all the time, if only to not scare the students.

But now he just looks haggard, like he's been surrounded by screaming adolescents and the smell of stale root beer and sweat all day (which, to be fair, he has.) There's a part of Stiles that sympathizes with Derek, but then he remembers that _there was almost a glue fight today_ and he's not really hard-pressed to feel bad for anyone but himself.

"How was the nature walk?" he asks, leaning his head against his fist (because he's going to be completely honest, he's _exhausted_.) Derek rolls his eyes at the mentioning of the nature walk and he seems to mumble some sort of expletive, and Stiles grins. It's odd, how candid he looks, even in a forum where he would be immediately penalized for swearing under other circumstances.

It's not like Stiles is about to tell or anything, though, and Derek rolls one of his shoulders, wincing as it cracks. "Way too many people trying to eat bugs on bets. Way too many." He bumps Stiles' foot with his own. "What are you gonna do now?"  


Before Stiles has the chance to reply, Scott leans over the table and points at him. " _You're_ gonna be playing cards with Jackson and Danny and I." He smiles at Derek, then. "You can come too, if you like."

"Quit inviting people without asking." Jackson mumbles. "It's _my_ cabin, for Christ's sake."  
  
" _Our_ cabin." Danny calls across the recreation hall before returning to his conversation with Lydia, and Stiles laughs as Jackson rolls his eyes. As much as they're all paired up with one or two other counselors to conserve space, it's hard to not think that they act like a married couple or something.

Then again, someone could argue that he and Derek act the same way, just without the dysfunction.

Allison takes that moment to walk back into the recreation hall with her arms laden with soda cans, and Scott pushes himself off the table to try and help her with some of them. Stiles can't help but smirk and roll his eyes -- if there are any two between all of them that need to get a room (or a cabin, in this case), it's Scott and Allison. Stiles watches Scott lean in close to speak with her, and her face lights up with a grin almost immediately. He tries not to chuckle.

Derek crosses his arms and hitches an eyebrow at Stiles. "You're going with them, then?" He doesn't seem disappointed, or like he was expecting anything else, but Stiles wonders vaguely if there are other, more interesting things he could be doing with his time. "I'd join you, but I have a hike tomorrow and I'd rather not stay out too late."

Stiles grins lazily. "What? Don't wanna be _sleepy_?" Derek's response is a simple glare, but Stiles can see something of a smirk tugging on his face, so all is well in the world of Derek Hale.

Scott comes up behind him and drops a soda into his lap, tossing another one to Derek. "It's not like we're gonna be up all night playing poker." Scott says, and he shrugs. "If anything, we're gonna play that stupid Egyptian Rat Tail game all the students play. It's just to pass time, mostly."

"Do you really want to go through twelve hours of screaming kids and then just sleep through all the peace and quiet?" Danny turns around to say, and even Lydia seems interested now, crossing her arms and watching with curiosity.

Stiles stands up, though, and he gently tosses his unopened soda into the chair behind him, abandoning it (he feels little bad for wasting Allison's money, but he's almost certain either Scott or Jackson will grab it.) He smiles sheepishly. "I'm with Derek on this one. It wouldn't be fun if I'm too tired to play."

"Yeah, you're with Derek on more than one thing, that's for sure." Jackson mumbles before taking a sip of his soda, and Scott butts their shoulders together. Stiles doesn't rise to the jab, though -- if anything, he grins.

Scott shrugs. "Whatever you need to do. I wouldn't be surprised if you still had glue in your hair from earlier."

"Did _everybody_ hear about that?"  
  
"Pretty much." Lydia says, matter-of-fact, and she pushes herself from where she's been leaning against the pinball machine, unfolding her arms. "But if you two are going back to your cabins, I think I will, too." She looks pointedly at Allison. "Do you really want to be playing cards with the boys all night?"

Allison looks like she's slightly blindsided by the question, and as much as she seems to not like being on the spot like this, she looks at Scott and smiles sheepishly at him. "Do you mind?" she asks, and his answer is to pull her close and kiss her.

Jackson groans thickly and sets his soda down. "Alright, alright! Enough face-sucking, we need to shut the power down before the supervisors start wondering why all the lights are on."

Lydia struts past him and makes her way towards the door, but she has enough time to tap his nose and say, "Oh, we all know you wouldn't be complaining if it was you and Danny." The resulting laughter from Stiles and Scott drowns out the sound of Jackson's barked retort, but soon enough, Danny shuffles them all out so they can shut down the power anyway.

\--

Lydia and Allison have already branched off in the direction of the girls' cabins while Scott, Jackson, and Danny have split to go back to Jackson's cabin (or Jackson _and_ Danny's cabin, as Danny insists with humor) when the trees finally thin out enough to see the moon.

Stiles sighs, and he stretches his arms high over his head. "For Christ's sake, the one night that I have an opportunity to sleep and there's a full moon." Beside him, Derek chuckles quietly, and Stiles frowns. "What?"  
  
"You actually believe that?" Derek asks, and his tone is surprisingly light-hearted, considering his normal demeanor. Around them, the crickets in the trees are going absolutely nuts or something, because the air is just saturated with the sound of them. "That the moon affects sleeping patterns or whatever?"  
  
He knows it must sound ridiculous, so he shrugs. "I don't know." he replies. "I can never sleep with them is all I know." Derek watches him like he doesn't have to take care of a bunch of screaming kids in six hours, like he's got nothing to worry about, and it's kind of refreshing.

Derek stops walking, and Stiles stops with him, almost automatically. He doesn't realize that Derek's looking up for a second or two, and it's an odd sight, to see him staring so openly at the moon.

"I think you and I should have switched places or something." Derek says candidly. "I feel like they'd like you better on the hikes than they do me."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah, and leave you with nothing but preteens and glitter? That sounds like an awesome idea." Despite himself, Derek smirks, almost wryly, and Stiles considers it a little victory, if anything.

Derek doesn't seem like he's going to be moving any time soon, so Stiles backs himself up a bit and leans against a tree, his shoulders sore from exhaustion. "I'm not as good with nature as you are." Stiles admits without shame. "I mean, look at me, I'm pale and skinny and I could never fight off a bear if I had to."

"I've never had to fight off a bear." Derek chuckles.

Stiles raises a finger, almost like he's making a point. "If I ever had to." Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles' face breaks back into a smile. "Besides, the kids love you. I never hear anything at lunch but, 'Ooh, Mr. Stilinski, look what Mr. Hale let us bring back from the hike!' and stuff like that."

Derek seems like he's suppressing his amusement. "Why would they tell you, though?" Stiles is a little disappointed that he seems to be missing the point, but he just shrugs.

"I dunno, I guess you and I are kind of considered... associated."

The older man nods. "How appropriate."

Derek finally takes a step or two from where he's standing, and he approaches Stiles nonchalantly, to the point that he doesn't realize that this distance between them is closing until he's suddenly being pressed back against the tree, a warm hand on his neck and lips on his.

He puts his hand on Derek's shoulder to try and push him away (there's a thicket of cabins nearby, after all, and there could easily be students looking out of their windows) but Derek's kissing is slow and firm and he gets lost for a moment or two and can't really bring himself to care about the nearby cabins. His arm moves to snake around Derek's neck and the other man's hands come to rest at his waist, squeezing gently.

But Stiles has to pull away for air, and he's sure that it's probably as good of a time as any. "You know that people could probably see us really easy?" Derek doesn't look nearly as bothered, though.

Derek shrugs. "Who's actually looking out their window?" he asks rhetorically. "And it's dark, and there are trees everywhere. Even if they see us, they won't know who we are."  
  
And Stiles wants to say something to argue, because, _really_? They're out in the woods in the middle of the night _making out against a tree_? It's so juvenile it practically _hurts_ , and yet here Derek is, actually making a pretty good argument to support it.

Then he feels the man's hand cup between his legs and his eyelids flutter, his breath short now. Derek's smile is small. "You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." he hisses, before bring his attention back to Stiles' lips.

But there's part of Stiles that knows that some innocent kid could be walking around, trying to take a piss, and that any moment he's gonna fall across his two counselors making out against a tree and probably be scarred for life, so he makes an effort this time around to pull away and stop Derek. He looks at the other man frankly. "You know we share a cabin, right?"  


Derek's hesitation to answer has to have something to do with the sudden speed of things, but after a minute or two, he answers, "Yeah, why?"  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes and slips out from beneath the man, stumbling a bit but sufficiently stepping away in the direction of their cabin. Derek watches him, puzzled. "I'm not going to court if a minor comes out here and sees the two of us, so you either hurry up and get back to the cabin so we can actually finish this or you can go on that hike tomorrow with a serious case of blue balls."

That's all the coaxing Derek really needs, and though he doesn't like feeling as though he's on a leash all of a sudden, he follows briskly behind Stiles, ever as eager to continue as he is.

But Stiles doesn't miss the way Derek's hand almost subconsciously hovers over the small of his back, and he smiles. He has a long summer ahead of him.


End file.
